


Needs

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Whatever he wanted, she wanted to give.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> anythingdrabble, 'carnal', July 15, 2018.

Camilla watched as the guilt and worry melted from Xander's face, replaced with lust and pleasure as she arched to meet his thrusts. She knew he hated to ask this of her, but she enjoyed filling his needs. Better her, with her magic and knowledge, than a servant who might invite gossip or worse, conceive a bastard.

Besides, Camilla knew what Xander liked and needed, where to touch him and how to urge him quickly along or let him linger in pure bliss.

She would let Xander choose the pace this time, though. 

Whatever he wanted, she wanted to give.


End file.
